Guilt
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy - House passe la nuit sur un différentiel... enfin, il réfléchit plutôt à comment se faire pardonner, suite à une dispute avec Cuddy.


**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien...  
**Spoiler** : Aucun. Se place dans la saison 7 ( bien que la fic ait été écrite avant la diffusion ).  
**Commentaires** : Ecrit à la va-vite, relu à la va-vite, posté à la va-vite. Je manque terriblement de temps, cette année...  
Bon, ce n'est pas une très bonne fic... j'aurais pu en faire un two-shot et installer un peu de suspens, mais y avait pas assez de mots...  
Et puis je m'étais mise en grève, et avait promis de ne pas poster tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de mon adorée. Et puis le 20 septembre se rapproche, et j'avais peur que ma fic devienne incohérente...  
La suite de ' Trauma ' arrive ! ;)  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Guilt**

House réfléchissait sur le cas de son patient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil, face à son tableau blanc, et s'amusait à contempler la liste des symptômes en cherchant vainement à établir un lien entre eux.

« Hey. »

Il leva les yeux vers la voix qui avait coupé court à sa torture intellectuelle.  
Cuddy.

« Salut. » répondit-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le tableau. Cuddy s'assit à côté de lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule et entoura sa taille de son bras  
« Tu devrais rentrer à la maison pour dormir un peu. »

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il y a des jours comme ça, où il est déjà 23 heures...

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais à l'hôpital à cette heure là ? Et la gamine ? »  
« Chez Marina pour la nuit. »  
« Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là. »  
« Je voulais rester avec toi. »  
« Oh... » glapit-il, un peu surpris.

Cuddy regarda pensivement le tableau.

« Y a rien qui te vient ? » demanda House.  
« Syphilis ? »  
« Pas de chancre. Sinon, on aurait trouvé tout de suite... »  
« Et sur les amygdales ? Ça expliquerait le mal de gorge du patient par 30°C... »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle soupira.

« Tu devrais te détendre un peu, ça t'aiderait à réfléchir... Rentre à la maison. »  
« Non, je dois le diagnostiquer cette nuit. »  
« Tu sais très bien que je connais un excellent moyen de te détendre... » susurra-t-elle en mordillant son lobe d'oreille et en passant une main suggestive sur son entrejambe. House la repoussa, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
« Merde Lisa, lâche-moi un peu, je sais ce que je fais ! »

Elle se recula, House s'obstinait à regarder son foutu tableau.

« Dans ce cas... A demain. » lâcha-t-elle froidement. House se tourna vers elle et eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux embués de larmes avant qu'elle ne se lève et s'éloigne.  
« Lisa, attends ! »

Il se leva précipitamment dans l'espoir de la rattraper, mais sa cuisse fut subitement trop douloureuse pour lui permettre de se tenir debout. Il retomba dans son fauteuil en gémissant de douleur. Puis il saisit sa balle et la jeta rageusement contre le mur.

xxx

Cuddy traversa l'hôpital et se rendit au parking souterrain.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Elle s'installa dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez elle.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Elle alla dans sa salle de bains, se déshabilla, vit un caleçon noir dans le panier à linge sale et une bouteille de mousse à raser qui n'a jamais été ouverte.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Elle se brossa les dents, se démaquilla, et enfila la nuisette rouge que House aimait tant.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Elle alla se coucher et aperçut un flacon d'ibuprofène sur la table de nuit.

Et elle pleura.

xxx

Il n'aurait pas du la repousser.  
Enfin, si. Mais plus gentiment.  
Comment allait-il s'expliquer ?  
Il lui dirait qu'il était fatigué. Qu'il réfléchissait. Qu'il ne voulait pas de sexe juste pour se ' détendre ', parce que le sexe avec elle, c'était bien plus que ça.  
Mais quel con... Elle était là pour lui, et il la rejetait...

Le cas. Se concentrer sur le cas. Et si c'était bien une syphilis ? Et si le chancre était situé sur les amygdales ? Oui, elle avait forcément raison... Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Il l'avait vue pleurer. Sans cette foutue cuisse, il aurait attrapé son poignet, et aurait serré Cuddy dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude.  
Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu l'appeler et grogner de douleur, mais elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Elle devait être sacrément fâchée pour le laisser seul dans cet état-là...

Il se leva pour fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Plus d'ibuprofène. Il avait tout laissé chez la doyenne. Dans un soupir mêlant peine et exaspération, il retourna se loger dans son fauteuil.

C'était loin d'être leur première dispute. D'habitude, cela s'arrangeait avec un gros câlin sous la couette. Mais jamais Cuddy n'avait pleuré. Cette fois, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué...  
Il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait changé et il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de se faire pardonner.

xxx

Une fois la crise de larmes passée, Cuddy essaya de trouver le sommeil. En vain. Elle alluma la lumière et prit le livre qui trainait sur la table de chevet.  
Le récit érotique que House lui avait offert.  
Mauvaise idée.  
Elle le reposa et soupira.

Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsqu'il passait la nuit sur un différentiel. Peur qu'il ait trop mal à la cuisse. Peur qu'il s'épuise et s'effondre. Et ce soir, elle n'aurait pas du insister pour qu'il rentre à la maison. Il était de mauvais poil, ça arrivait de temps en temps...

Cuddy avait fini par s'habituer à vivre avec un ours asocial. Mais ce soir, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de la rattraper pour qu'ils se réconcilient avec un câlin. Elle avait le droit d'être en colère de temps en temps, non ?

Elle avait entendu sa plainte. Elle savait qu'il avait mal et elle avait été trop fière pour revenir sur ses pas. Jamais elle ne le laissait seul dans ces cas-là. Elle se détestait...

Ce n'était pas une dispute comme les autres. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dur avec elle. Jamais elle n'avait négligé sa douleur. Mais plus elle retournait la situation dans sa tête, plus elle se persuadait que ce n'était qu'une dispute sans gravité.

Demain, elle irait le voir. Elle baisserait les stores, le câlinerait, et il se laisserait faire.  
Si toutefois il n'était pas trop fâché. Ou s'il avait établi son diagnostic; il serait rentré chez lui, et il ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte.  
Elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit enfin.

xxx

Le réveil sonna. Comme d'habitude, Cuddy tendit le bras pour l'éteindre, mais sa main rencontra une sorte de tige en plastique. La doyenne mit un moment à comprendre que ce n'était pas le réveil et alluma la lumière.

Une rose rouge en tissu. Une de celles qui décoraient son salon.

Elle sourit. House ne s'excusait jamais. Il se contentait de la prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire. Ça lui suffisait, ses gestes exprimaient toujours ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire...  
Elle voulut se lever mais une main sur son ventre l'en empêcha.

House était allongé à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas te lever ? On est samedi ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Avec cette histoire, elle avait oublié que le week-end tant attendu était enfin arrivé, et qu'ils avaient deux jours rien que pour eux.

« Non. »

Et elle se lova dans ses bras.


End file.
